Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Demelza Auditore
---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Demelza has manifested, and as a Technopath. She had manifested at the age of nine, prior to attending Foxfire. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 35 (tl;dr: she's a klutz when it comes to her ability; admirably inferior as far as anyone is concerned) 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Her knowledge is menial at best; whatever little she knows was from first-hand experience and very little, if any, studied facts and details. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? *Mother: Marlene Auditore - Beguiler *Father: Unknown - Talentless 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? The only thing Demelza is remotely good at is telekinesis, and that is more or less derived from her irresistible urge to be fidgeting with something most of the time. Everything else is an unnecessary detail as far as Demelza is remotely concerned (read: non-existent.) 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' **To one's dismay, Demelza is very, very fine in this class. Her smooth handiwork can definitely be felt as she manages plants far better than herself. *'Alchemy' **Being a technopath, she quite truly never saw purpose in this class, and tries only for the sake of trying. *'Elementalism' **"This is a fancy class. Makes for good entertainment." (read: she appreciates this class, but does it more for the fun of it.) *'Elvin History' **Another class that Demelza only tries for the sake of trying. *'Metaphysics' **Demelza is rather fascinated by this class; she does enjoy it in every sense of enjoyment. *'Multispecial Studies' **Yet another class that she only tries for the sake of trying. *'Physical Education' **She most definitely does not enjoy this class and is probably the only one she'd willing skip. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' **Truthfully, she prefers being blissfully ignorant to her potential, but she swears that she tries. *'The Universe' **Demelza has always fancied herself a stargazer; even if she spends an excessive amount of time in this class thinking about herself among the stars. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I